Pet Arena
Archive For previous tournies, visit the archive. Creation ZoshiX Intro The Pet Arena is where you can enter your pets into the field of battle. When pets face off, depending on their stats and abilities, as well as the owner's strategy, one will win. Every certain period of time (at this point maybe never again), a pet tournament will be held, where the victor will receive a special prize. To enter your pet in a tournament, ask the tournament creator or manager on the talk page. On the talk page, you can also root for who you want to win! More recently, there have been issues involving response time. If there is a reason you might not respond in good time, please tell us before the tournament! Otherwise, your pet will be eliminated. Also, if a fight between two pets takes too long, DMSwordsmaster or not in the battle will flip a coin of destiny. The loser will be defeated by a method of the admin's choice. Another thing, if your pet has an overpowered ability (for example, being able to reflect ALL ATTACKS, or being able to revive ENDLESSLY), he/she will be eliminated. One last thing, spawning pets are not allowed on Lightweight and Midweight (unless he/she both can attack and spawn. In this case, he/she is not allowed to spawn but can attack). Only Heavyweight (3 spawns is allowed) and Mania (endless spawns) allows spawning. There are several variants of each tournament, each with different rules and payouts for victory. NOTE- Only the Mania tournament allows RYUs. There is now a Practice Arena for those who want to test their pet's skills before participating in the tournaments. There are no rewards for winning fights in the Practice Arena, and it is not required to enter the tournaments. Please note that admins always win. Please be a good sport, and have fun. Arena Types Lightweight Cannot have over 3000 LP, cannot be over level 30. Cannot be a big enemy and no spawning attacks allowed. The prize is a small sized trophy. Midweight Cannot have over 7000 LP. Cannot be over level 50. Cannot be a huge enemy and no spawning attacks allowed. Prize is a mid-sized trophy. Heavyweight Cannot be a RYU and any spawning pets may only summon up to three spawn enemies. Payout is a large trophy. Mania No restrictions. Can be a RYU. Payout is a super trophy. Team Match Cannot have over 5000 LP, cannot be over level 40. Work together with another pet to defeat your 2 opponents. Payout is a TM trophy for both winners. One person cannot enter two pets as a team. A user may send in up to three pets, assuming they are not on the same team. Water Hell Cannot be a land-bound pet, can only be a water-bound pet such as Fish, Eel, Mermaid/man, etc. This is a tournament that takes place strictly in water against water-style pets. The strength restrictions depend on what class of tournament that it is (I.E. Lightweight Water Hell). You MUST be a water-only pet. Land bound pets that can live in water do not count. Payouts are the same for the class of tournament, but the trophy is a Water Hell trophy. Triples Three pets battle in one bracket. A good strategy is required, because who knows? Anyone could make any move at any time, or even team up on you! Winner receives a special trophy of the respective size class. Typically consists of 9-pet tourneys. There is currently one tournament signing up. Robo Arena Using physical projections, automatons, and other high-tech equipment, creatures identical to real opponents must be battled along with the other team(s). Robo Arenas generally have plotlines to them. Extra details and enemy descriptions are provided for each arena. Heavyweight rules apply. Amount of people in a team is determined by the arena. One person CAN allow multiple of his or her pets onto his or her team. In fact, this is recommended. However, each team must have at least two different users' pets. Winners each receive an Olympic Wreath, Battle Diploma, and a Golden Statue-Trophy. Balance Tournament Round 1 *Red and Green paths mean the same as in the Robo Arena *Signing up now. *Your pet can't have both dark and light powers. *Winners get a prize and move on to either round 2A or 2B. Caverndeep Lightweight Tournament 1 *Title says what apply. *Signing up now. *There will be a three pet fight in the end. Pets:Spekev(PS), Crowbar(Lat), Duamagnum(DMS). (Was too lazy to change picture) More pets-related pages *Category:Pets Related Pages *User:Ludicrine/Card Battles *Adoption Center *Pet Hospital *Breeding Center Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger Category:Long pages